Imamy
Imamy is a senior officer of the crew Freezing Hot and a princess of the flag Odin's Arms on the Meridian Ocean. She is one of the co-captains of Freezing Hot. Biography An army of alts Imamy is an incessant puzzler. Her heart belongs to the band of pirates pillaging the Meridian Ocean. Inevitably, she does drift to other oceans especially during ocean updates. She travels under many names and guises, sometimes leaving the clue "Imamy's Incredible Alt" on the top box in the trophy collection. It started in Midnight Imamy started her pirate career in Midnight Ocean as Deadbluesea. She spent many happy months there until ocean hoppers brought news of other adventures on other oceans. Curious, she ventured into new waters, then made a decision and dropped anchor permanently in Viridian Ocean. Viridian Imamy joined the crew The Bucks and battle navigated for the first time. After many pillies, The Bucks made her a Senior Officer and a lady of their flag. Imamy met Jarna during a pillage. Little did she know this meeting would cause her to leave The Bucks to build a new crew called Freezing Hot. Meridian Imamy fell in love with the casino class war frigate when she whisked to the ship for the first time during its debut event on the notice board. With the help of her hearties, she acquired Killer Sails, a shipyard on Napi Peak, to allow her to build this remarkable war frigate. To this day, the casino class war frigate remains her favorite ship throughout the ocean. Becoming more polarized in ocean politics, she can be found on the blockade scene supporting the new flag Monkey Business. Competitions February 25, 2013, Meridian Ocean, Locu's Celebrate Chinese New Year The Pirate Way!, 3rd place. December 31, 2012, forums, Bia's Return of the Holiday Half-Hour Homilies!, round 5. View entry: Scenario 5: 55 in 55 December 25, 2012, forums, Bia's Return of the Holiday Half-Hour Homilies!, round 3. View entry: Scenario 3: The north pole in a blockade December 25, 2012, Meridian Ocean, Roasting Chestnuts, best good in Distilling. View portrait: "Good Distilling winner in 'Roasting Chestnuts'" December 1, 2012, Meridian Ocean, The Diet Coke Contest, 4th place overall and 1st place in Foraging. July 31, 2012, Meridian Ocean, Heavy Weight Weaving, 4th place for weaving. View portrait: "4th Weaving winner in 'Heavyweight Weaving'" November 26, 2010, Viridian Ocean, What A Wonderful World, best incredible in Sailing. December 8, 2008, Viridian Ocean, YPP's 5th birthday, best fine in Gunnery. Shoppes and stalls Owned or managed by Imamy as Imamy, Barbrigand, Garnetamy, Freezinghot or Happytowork. Dragon's Nest :* Imamy's Ironworking Stall Lima Island :* Cast's Furnishing Stall :* Cast's Shipbuilding Stall :* Crazon's Ironworking Stall :* Dtape's Shipbuilding Stall :* Freezinghot's Tailoring Stall :* Imamy's Tailoring Stall :* Jarna's Distilling Stall :* Jarna's Ironworking Stall :* Jarna's Weaving Stall :* Poggie's Tailoring Stall :* Splasher's Apothecary Stall :* Splasher's Ironworking Stall :* Tritonswrath's Apothecary Stall Napi Peak :* Killer Sails, Fine Shipyard :* Garnetamy's Apothecary Stall